Human
by TexGleek15
Summary: Rachel is tired of people thinking that everything just rolls off of her. She is human too. Puckleberry! one-shot


**Hey y'all so I was listening to the song Human by Christina Perri and this came into my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song**

Stumbling through the hallway Rachel just wanted to get away from the stares. She could barely see due to the tears in her eyes. How could he do that? Why did David Karoffsky have to be in her life. She should have known better than to think that she was going to have a good day. Stumbling into the choir room she finally found the stage where she collapsed into a ball and finally let her tears fall. She stayed in that position for a few minutes just letting her tears flow. She couldn't believe that he had told the whole school that she was cheating on Noah. She was also hurt by the fact that he believed him! She thought that he knew her better than that.

Hearing the doors open she peeks through the curtain of her hair and sees Kurt and Mercedes come towards the stage. Sitting down next to the brunette the pair rub her back.

"Oh diva, we're sorry. We should've known that Karoffsky would have done something." Kurt tried to comfort the young diva. Feeling bad he sighed before looking down at the girl. "You know Beiste is making the football players join glee for the week you could do what you do best and sing."

Looking up at her friends Rachel spoke with a broken voice, "You think?" before laying back down.

Nodding Mercedes thought of a song for her to sing, "You know since most people think that this just rolls off of you I have the perfect song. It's called Human by Christina Perri."

Nodding Rachel addressed the pair, "Will you help me?"

"Of course we will. Come on let's go back to your house to eat tons of ice cream and watching musicals. We can tackle the song thing tomorrow alright?" Kurt answered the petite diva. Standing the trio made their way down the aisle and out into the empty hallway. Quickly leading the girl out into the parking lot Kurt lead her to his car. He saw Puck leaning against his truck looking concered. Seeing the trio the jock started to approach them before seeing Kurt's head shaking at him to stay away. SIghing in defeat he climbed into his truck but stayed put, waiting to see the girl be put into the car. Climbing in Kurt started his car and drove out of the parking lot heading towards Rachel's house. Pulling into her driveway the trio entered the house before heading upstairs to the girl's room.

Entering her room Rachel immediately grabbed some clothes from her dresser before heading into her bathroom to change. While waiting for the girl, Kurt got all the movies set up and ready while Mercedes went back downstairs and got the ice cream. Reentering the room she saw that Rachel was out of the bathroom and wearing what looked to be clothes that were too big for the tiny dancer. She joined her friends on Rachel's bed and they watched musical after musical, just hoping that it was helping Rachel.

When they had finished the last musical hours later, Kurt and Mercedes stood up and looked at the girl, "We'll be by tomorrow since it's saturday. We can practice the song and you can sing it Monday, alright diva?"

Nodding Rachel stood up and hugged her friends tightly, "Thanks guys." Walking the pair to the door she watched them climb into Kurt's car before closing the door and head back upstairs and into her room. Laying down on her bed she felt the tears come into her eyes again and just let them fall. Finally about an hour later she cried herself to sleep.

Walking into the choir room Monday afternoon for glee Rachel couldn't help but feel excited. She was going to show everyone that all the things they said to her didn't just roll off of her. Seeing Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina on one side of the room talking she headed in that direction before sitting next to friends and joining in on the conversation. Movemement caught her eye near the door, turning her head she saw that No-Puck had just walked through the door. They made eye contact before Rachel broke it and watched out of the corner of her eye as he sighed and walked to the other side of the room sitting next to Finn. She had avoided his calls and texts all weekend and then had avoided him all day today. She didn't want to face him till after her performance, just in case she lost her nerve.

A few minutes later Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste walked into the room and as Beiste went to sit down Schuester started talking, "Alright guys, I would just like to welcome the football players for being here. Now before we start does anyone have anything they wish to sing?"

Raising her hand Rachel addressed her teacher, "I do Mr. Schue." Standing Rachel walked to the center of the room before looking around and seeing everyone's faces. Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves before making eye contact with Karoffsky before looking around the room, "Now I know most of you think that what you say just rolls off of me, that I don't care. Well you're wrong. I'm human too, don't forget that." Nodding to the band she nodded her head to the music waiting for her cue, before finally opening her mouth and singing her feelings for everyone to hear and see.

 _I can hold my breath_  
 _I can bite my tongue_  
 _I can stay awake for days_  
 _If that's what you want_  
 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_  
 _I can force a laugh_  
 _I can dance and play the part_  
 _If that's what you ask_  
 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_  
 _Be a good machine_  
 _I can hold the weight of worlds_  
 _If that's what you need_  
 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_  
 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

Finishing her song, she looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at her. All the gleeks had looks of awe on their faces while the football players had guilty looks on their faces, catching the message behind her song. Not being able to stand Rachel ignoring him anymore Puck stood up, walked towards the girl, grabbed her by the hand, and practically dragged her out of the room. Finally making it into the auditorium he let her go and turned to face the girl who was glaring at him. "Can I help you Puck?"

Reeling at being called by his nickname by the one person in school who has never called him it. He took a step back and looked at her for a minute before bursting with questions, "Why have you been avoiding me all weekend and then all day today babe? Why are you mad at me?"

Scoffing at him, Rachel crossed her arms and glared harder at him, "Don't call me babe, and seriously you don't know? How about I give you a hint. It may have to do with what happened friday. How you believed Karoffsky over your own girlfriend, not to mention the fact that you obviously don't care much about me since you left without finding out how I was!"

The girl continued to rant which was quickly pissing off the mohawked boy. He finally snapped, "Will you just shut up?!" Taking a few deep breaths the boy looked at the girl across from him. "For one I didn't believe Karoffsky, I'm not stupid! I also didn't leave you, Kurt told me to wait outside and that he and Jones were going to talk to you. He figured you wouldn't want to see me. I waited outside leaning against my truck, when the three of you came out Hummel signaled that I shouldn't come near. I got into my truck and then followed you guys to your house and watched as they lead you in. I didn't leave till I saw the front door close."

"If you didn't believe Karoffsky then why did you have a disgusted look on your face?" Rachel demanded.

"I was disgusted with him. I nearly punched him, but then you ran off. So instead I told him off and followed you." he explained to the girl hoping that she saw the truth in his words.

Sighing at how stupid she had been she dropped her head and walked towards him. Bumping into him she kept her head down, "I'm sorry Noah, I should have known that you wouldn't believe him. I guess I just let my insecurities get the best of me."

Laughing quietly, he gently lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes, "You have nothing to apologize for baby. Now how about the pair of us go back into that choir room to show Karoffsky that he didn't win and to show the others that we didn't kill each other."

Laughing she nodded her head. Grabbing his hand she lead him back towards the choir room. Stopping about ten feet from the door Puck pulled back and gave her a sweet kiss before pulling away and kissing her forhead and pulling her into a hug, "I've been wanting to do that all weekend."

Reluctantly pulling away from each other, the pair continued their journey towards the choir room. Walking in they heard all of the gleeks give a sigh in relief that they didn't kill each other. Laughing quietly the pair went and sat down before continuing on with glee. Both were glad that Karoffsky hadn't been able to split them up. The football team now understood that the petite diva wasn't invincible and that she was human too.

 **Hey I hope y'all enjoyed it! It went in a completely different direction than I had originally planned but oh well. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
